Rand & Hemingway
by Theatrqueen2195
Summary: Inspired By "Of Love and Undertanding" by MerdarkandTwisty. How the series would be different if a certain individual arrived much earlier?
1. S1:E1: Pilot

**Hi, everybody. First let me say that I am so sorry about my other stories. I hope I can update them soon, but I don't know if that'll happen. But I am back with a new story, inspired by the incredible and totally awesome Merdarkandtwisty's "Of Love and Understanding". If you haven't read it…do. This is an AU story and explores the idea of "What if Jess had come to live with Luke when he was a baby, not a teenager?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show….If I did Jess and Rory would have been together ever since he arrived, Dean would have been in an "accident" and Logan would have been arrested for being a pimp. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**Pilot**

Lorelai Gilmore clutched her coat tighter around her chest as she walked down the sidewalk of her small town that lead to her favorite place in town: Luke's Diner.

Walking into the establishment, she smiled as she noticed her daughter, Rory, as well as her best friend, Jess, arguing about a book at the end of the counter.

Noticing a lone coffee cup sitting at a table, Lorelai picked up the mug and approached the man in flannel and a baseball cap, "Please Luke, please, please, please."

Turning around, Luke sighed. "How many have you had?

"None."

"Plus…?"

Lorelai winced, "Five but yours is better."

Luke stopped, staring at her. "You have a problem."

"Yes I do." Lorelai conceded, pushing the mug forward.

Luke, giving up, filled the mug, muttering, "Junkie."

"Angel, you've got wings baby." She smiled going to sit at a table. The diner's phone rang and as Luke went to answer it, he finally noticed the two teens arguing by the end of the counter. "Jess, get back to work, you have school soon."

Jess sighed and nodded and went to work, pouring Rory a cup of coffee, before filling cups for everyone else. Rory smiled and walked over to her mother asking, "Hey, is it freezing out there?"

"Yeah. Do you need something?"

"Lip-gloss."

Grinning, Lorelai tore into her purse, pulling out a clear bag filled with make-up. "I have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and toasted marshmallow."

Staring at her mother Rory said, "Anything not resembling a breakfast cereal?"

Lorelai dug through her bag again, finally emerging with a tube of lip gloss, "It has no smell, but it changes colors with your mood."

Rory smiled and took the lip gloss as she stood up, "Jess, we gotta go."

"Coming." Jess put the coffee down and grabbed his backpack and walked over to Rory.

Rory kissed her mom's cheek and took off with Jess close behind.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

"Sookie!" Lorelai squealed as she caught sight of her best friend and head chef of the Inn, Sookie St. James. "It's here. It happened. She did it!"

"I'm going to need a longer sentence."

"The Chilton School. Rory got in." Lorelai grinned bigger as she began to read the letter to Sookie, her excitement barely contained.

Hearing Rory call out, Lorelai and Sookie quickly composed themselves.

Rory walked in and noticed the womens' behavior. "Did you do something slutty?"

Lorelai grinned again, "I'm not that happy." Before Rory could ask something else, Lorelai handed her a bag.

Openinig it Rory pulled out a plaid skirt. "I'm going to be in a Britney Spears video?"

"You're going to Chilton!" Sookie squealed.

Rory's eyes went wide. "Mom?"

"You did it babe. You got in."

Rory broke into a huge smile, "Oh my god, I'm going to Chilton." Rory hugged Sookie and her mom before remembering, "I've gotta tell Jess." Rory hugged her mom once more and left eager to find her best friend.

Rory raced across town, her eyes on the diner. She burst through the door and yelled "Jess!"

Jess raced downstairs, "What? What's burning?"

Rory ran over and hugged him. "Nothing. I'm going to Chilton!"

Jess let the words sink in and then hugged Rory back. "That's great! I'm so proud of you!"

Luke appeared from out of the kitchen and saw the teens, "What's going on?"

Breaking apart, Rory ran over to Luke, "Luke, I'm going to Chilton!"

Luke broke into a grin, "Great Rory! All right, congratulatory meal. What do you want? It's all on the house."

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Lorelai took a deep breath, trying to remain calm and rang the doorbell. She reminded herself that this was for Rory, and she knew she had no other options. She quickly dusted her coat and smiled as the dorr opened.

"Hi, Mom."

"Lorelai," Shocked didn't even begin to explain Emily Gilmore's face as she saw her one and only daughter on the other side of the door. "My goodness, this is a surprise. Is it Easter already?"

Lorelai fought the urge to roll her eyes and continued smiling. "No, I just finished my business class and I thought I would stop by."

"To see me."

"Yes."

"Well…isn't that nice." Emily moved to the side, allowing her daughter to walk through the dorr. "Come in."

The only word Lorelai could come up with was awkward as she walked through her childhood home. Her parents and her had never seen eye to eye and she never saw them unless she had to.

"Hi Dad." Lorelai smiled, greeting her father.

"You need money." Richard Gilmore stated as he poured himself a drink.

"I have a situation." Lorelai then told them about Rory being accepted and how she had to put down the enrollment fee and first month's tuition.

"I'll get my checkbook." Richard smiled as he stood up.

"On one condition." Emily's smile caused Lorelai's face to turn uneasy. "I want a weekly dinner, Friday night, you and Rory have dinner here."

"I don't want her to know I borrowed money from you. Can that stay between us." Lorelai knew she was a good mom but she was still too proud to ever let her daughter know she needed help.

"Does seven o'clock work for you?"

"Perfect."

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Rory smiled and looked back, trying to figure out what had just taken place. A really cute guy had come up and talk to her. Maybe even-flirted?- with her.

Rory shook her head. Guys weren't interested in her. She was shy and brainy. Guys wanted girls who wore make-up and wore clothes like Britney Spears, not girls who wore jeans and knew more about Charles Dickens than what happened on _Dawson's Creek_.

Rory got a better handle on the box full of things that were stuffed in her locker and walked faster toward her house, passing the diner as she did.

At the counter, Jess's hold on the cloth tightened, an uneasy feeling in his gut as he had witnessed what had just taken place between Rory and _that guy._

Jess would never admit it to anyone, but he was in love with Rory, just like the way Luke was in love with Lorelai.

"Luke, I'm going on my break." Jess yelled and stalked out of the diner, a box on cigarettes in his hand.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Lorelai and Rory stood in front of the Gilmores' elaborate home, the tension in the air so thick Lorelai could barely breathe.

"So, do we go in or just stand here reenacting _The Little Match Girl_?"

Lorelai turned to face her daughter, "Look, I need you to be civil, at least through dinner. Then you can pull a Menendez on the way home."

"Fine." Rory grunted and crossed her arms even tighter. She and her home had had a huge fight the night before and when she had snuck out of her house at midnight to talk to Jess about it, he hadn't been home, something that both confused and worried Rory.

Rory went through the routine, she asked her grandfather about his work, she asked her grandmother about the DAR but she couldn't focus on their answers. Why had Jess not been home?

_He might have been out reading somewhere? He always loses track of time._

Rory hoped he hadn't been smoking. Rory knew Jess smoked, she had caught him with one when they were fourteen. She had spent an hour telling him that those would kill him. He had told her that his mom had smoked and it didn't kill her. At least as far as he knew.

Jess's mom was Luke's sister and she abandoned Jess when he was about two. She just waltzed into the diner, handed him a note and told him to give it to Luke, and left. Jess had stood in the diner for the better part of an hour before Ms. Patty had noticed him. He handed her the note and she called for Luke. That had been the last form of communication between Liz and Luke. The note had said that Liz couldn't handle being a mother, and she and Jimmy were going to California to try and fix their marriage, which she thought would work if they didn't have a two-year-old with them. Jess had never spoke about his mom and Rory never asked.

Rory was shaken from her thoughts when she heard her grandfather mention her father. Rory never knew her dad that well. Lorelai had gotten pregnant at 16, and even though he proposed, she refused to marry Christopher. After she refused, they lost contact. Christopher changed schools and went on to Princeton. Lorelai dropped out and gave birth to Rory. Rory had only seen her dad four times in her whole life.

Rory noticed her mom leave the table, and felt bad. Lorelai hated when her dad was mentioned.

"I should go-"

"No, I'll go." Emily smiled and got up and walked after her daughter.

Rory looked down, this wasn't going to end well.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Rory and Lorelai walked up to the diner, their fight forgotten.

"You and Grandma had a nice talk."

Lorelai stopped and looked at her daughter. "You heard that."

"Yeah. I think it was brave to ask them for money."

Lorelai sat down and smiled at her daughter, "I really don't want to talk about it."

Rory looked down, "So how many dinners until we're off the hook."

Lorelai looked up and smiled, "Does that mean-?"

"Can't let a perfectly good plaid skirt go to waste."

"Oh, honey. You're not going to regret this."

Lorelai looked up and saw Luke, looking cleaned up approach. "Woah Luke, you look good."

"Meeting at the bank today."

Rory decided to interrupt her mother's flirting, "Hey, Luke is Jess upstairs?"

"Last I checked."

"Thanks," Rory stood and looked at her mom. "I'll be right back."

"Okay kid," Lorelai smiled at her daughter before turning her attention to Luke, "Meanwhile I will have coffee in a vat."

Luke groaned, "Coming right up."

Rory walked up the stairs and entered Luke's small apartment, before walking over to Jess's room. She knocked quietly and waited for him to answer.

"Luke I told you, tonight's my night off, I'm not-" Jess's rant stopped as he saw Rory in the doorway. "Hey, what's up?"

Rory had to remember how to speak. Jess, who usually wore shirts that nearly swallowed his skinny frame, was now wearing a wife-beater and Rory couldn't help but stare.

"Uh, I j-just wanted to know uhm,"

Jess was confused, but as soon as Rory's cheeks turned red, he held back a smirk and pulled on a shirt to cover the wife-beater.

Rory looked up and saw Jess pull a shirt on and felt relieved and disappointed. "I wanted to know why you weren't home last night."

Jess swallowed. "What do you mean?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Jess, I came over here last night and you weren't home. Where were you?"

Jess sighed, "Rory-"

"Were you smoking?"

"Rory, I-"

"You were!" I knew you were."

"Rory, I just-"

"You promised that you would quit."

"I did."

"Apparently not."

"Rory, look. I'm sorry, but sometimes I just need to be by myself and do stuff that you wouldn't approve of. I know that you hate that I smoke but really, I just need you to let it go. I only had one and it's the first one I've had in months. I won't get hooked again."

Rory looked up and stared at him. "Promise."

Jess smirked, "Pinky promise."

Rory smiled and hugged him, "You're my friend Jess, I care about you."

Jess sighed. _Friend. That's all he'd ever be. _I know.

Rory took a step back, "Do you want to hang out tomorrow. Mom has to work so we could have a movie night."

"Can we watch _Almost famous?"_

"Really, that movie just came out and you're addicted."

"I can't help it."

"Fine, but I pick the candy."

Jess smiled and stuck out his hand to which Rory shook. "Deal."

Rory smiled, "Night Jess." She waved before she walked to the door and went down the stairs.

Jess stood there awhile, staring, "Good night Rory."

**There done! I feel so accomplished! Anyway, thanks to the awesome Merdarkandtwisty for giving me permission to create this story and I hope I have a new chapter up soon. Take care!**


	2. S1:E2: Lorelais' First Day at Chilton

**Hey guys. I'll admit I was a little sad to only get one review but I hope to get more. I hope you enjoy!**

**Ch. 2: The Lorelai's First Day at Chilton**

Rory sat on the couch, watching as her mother painted her toenails, when she noticed Jess walking up towards the house, "Hey."

"Hi." Jess walked up and stared at what Lorelai was doing.

"She's painting my toes."

"I see that. Why?"

Rory sighed, "Because according to my mother, all private school girls are bad and bad girls wear red nail polish."

Jess still didn't get it, "But no one's going to see your feet."

"That's what I said." Rory exclaimed as Lane ran up the house.

"New CD! XTC, _Apple Venus Vol. 2!_

Lorelai squealed and jumped up, following Lane into the house.

"You only did half my toes." Rory called.

"No one's going to see your feet anyway!" was all she got back. Rory laughed and looked at Jess, "I don't suppose you would-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Jess said as he sat down next to Rory. "So, are you nervous?"

"About?"

"Chilton?"

"More excited than nervous really." Rory looked over and saw Jess looking at her. She quickly reached up to touch her face. "What? Do I have whipped cream on my face?"

"No," Jess smirked and shook his head, "I'll think you'll do good at Chilton." He said it quietly, his tone turning softer.

Rory smiled, "Thanks."

Jess took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, "Hey, Rory-"

"Rory get in here!"

Jess held back a groan of frustration as Lorelai totally stole his moment.

Rory stood up and looked at Jess. "I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" She waved before dashing into the house and leaving Jess alone.

Jess sighed, his moment forgotten and stood up, heading back home.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Lorelai walked into the diner, upset beyond belief. She had walked into Chilton looking like an idiotic cowgirl. Luckily she had her overcoat and kept it on the whole time. After grabbing a coffee and a dose of Luke's rant she picked up her dry cleaning, a new alarm clock and drove home.

As Lorelai walked into her house she heard the phone ring and picked it up, "Hello."

"Hello Lorelai."

"Mom, what can I do for you."

"Well I wanted to buy Rory some clothes for Chilton."

"She has clothes for Chilton Mom."

"Well, I just wanted to get her something for school."

Lorelai sighed, "Hey Mom, how about you get her a sweater? She wears them a lot. A sweater would be great."

Emily smiled, "Well, thank you Lorelai that helps a lot. I'll see you Friday."

"See you Friday Mom."

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Rory walked down the hallway of Chilton, confused beyond belief. Some girl named Paris had asked her about the school newspaper and how she would never beat her.

And Tristan- Rory rolled her eyes. That made no sense at all. First he called her Mary, then he offered to lend her his notes then, she didn't even know what had happened. Had he flirted with her? Rory wasn't sure.

Rory didn't get it. If everyone was like this at Chilton, then how would she turn out?

Rory walked through the cafeteria, looking for a place to sit. She noticed Paris and some of her friends at a table and Tristan and a few of his friends staring at her and laughing.

Feeling her cheeks heat up, Rory quickly walked to an empty table and sat down, pulling her pager out of her pocket. Discreetly, she sent a message to the one person she knew would answer.

Jess looked up from his book when he felt the vibrating in his pocket. Silently, he dug through his jeans pocket and pulled the pager that Rory insisted he buy. He quickly read the message before leaving the cafeteria.

Rory stood in the hallway, dialing the numbers she knew by heart. She listened to the ring tone and breathed a sigh of relief when Jess answered.

"Are you okay?"

Rory sighed, "Yeah, I just…It's been a long day and I just needed to talk to someone."

"What happened?"

Rory proceeded to tell him what had happened, between her mom waking up late to being called Mary, Jess listened as she vented.

"So, what's with the Mary?"

"I don't know. I'll ask my mom later. She might know." Rory leaned against the wall. "I just feel overwhelmed already. This wasn't what I pictured Chilton being like."

Jess sighed, "Well, things aren't always as you imagined. I think that you just need to relax and come out fighting."

Rory narrowed her eyes, "You want me to _Rocky _this?"

Jess shrugged, "Better than nothing." Noticing that the diner was growing quieter from his hiding place in the storeroom, Jess spoke, "Rory I gotta go. But call me later ok?"

"Ok thanks." Rory sighed. As she went to hang up the phone she heard Jess's voice.

"Wait Rory,"

"What?"

Jess smirked, "Go get them Gilmore."

Rory smiled as she heard the dial tone, hanging up as she heard the bell ring.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Lorelai was getting pissed off, first her mom wanted to buy Rory clothes, than a parking space, but now a DSL?

She had had it.

Now, she had just left a high-end salon where she had an argument with her mother. Lorelai couldn't believe that she had just argued with her mother in a salon, but now she was on her way to pick up Rory, who she desperately needed to see. She parked right outside the school, praying for the school to let out faster.

Finally, Rory appeared her smile widening when she saw her mother.

"Hey you."

Rory dropped her bag to the floor and hugged her mom, glad to be done with school for the day. "So, this whole plaid skirt thing, my idea?"

"My day sucked too."

"Promise?"

"I swear on my mother's life."

Rory smiled. On the way home she told her mom about her day.

"One girl already hates me. The guys are weird-"

"Weirder than other guys?"

"They kept calling me Mary."

Lorelai chuckled, "I can't believe they are still doing that."

"What does it mean?"

"Mary, like "Virgin Mary" They think you look like a goody-goody."

"You're kidding?" Rory couldn't believe they would do something that stupid.

"No."

Rory sat in silence for a moment, "What would they have called me if I looked like a slut?"

"They might've added a "Magdalene" to it." Lorelai stated and then smiled.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

That night Rory, Lorelai and Lane walked down the street, eating pizza.

"It was so weird not having you in school today," Lane exclaimed. "I finally noticed some of the other kids. They are a sad lot."

Rory sighed, "Yeah? Add a couple plaid skirts and you got the Chilton freaks."

Lane groaned, "What time is it?"

"6:30."

"I'm late for dinner."

Lorelai sighed, "Again? Lane, your mother is going to kill me if I keep sending you home fed and happy."

"I'm sorry." Lane quickly took off her jacket and raced off.

Rory and Lorelai walked in silence for awhile, before Lorelai stopping her younger counterpart outside of Luke's, "What do you think of Luke?"

"What do you mean?" Rory turned to look at Luke and noticed Jess, reading against the counter. She couldn't help but smile.

"Do you think he's cute?" Rory's smile faded and looked to her mom.

"No, no way."

"No way, what?"

"You cannot date Luke." Rory quickly grabbed her mom's arm and led her away.

"I said nothing about dating Luke."

"If you date him, you'll break up and we'll never be able to eat there again."

"I repeat, I said nothing about dating Luke."

"Plus if you and Luke dated and got married, Jess and I would be related, and that would be awkward."

"How would being related to Jess be awkward? The only way it'd be awkward would be if you were dating and as you've told me and about everyone else in Stars Hallow, there's nothing going on between you and Jess, right?"

"Right," Rory said as she looked back at Jess in the diner. "Nothing's going on."

**So…I hope people are reading this, because I've put a lot of effort into this. I've had to watch season 1, where there is no Jess. AND I have to watch Rory with Dean, who I hate…a lot. So…please review and I'll update faster.**


	3. S1:E3: Kill Me Now

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm selfish. I love when people reviewed. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 3: Kill Me Now**

As Lorelai and Rory left the Gilmores, they discussed Rory going golfing with Richard on Sunday.

"Maybe it won't be that bad."

Lorelai answered in a sarcastic tone, "Maybe it won't."

Pushing forward, Rory said, "Maybe I'll like it."

Keeping the same tone from before, "Maybe you will."

Going for the kill Rory said, "Maybe you could come with me."

Laughing Lorelai said, "Oh, is there a You're Crazy team? Because I think they'd make you captain."

Folding her hands together Rory widened her eyes, "Please."

"Rory, I love you. I'd take a bullet for you, but I'd rather stick something sharp in my eye than go to the club with you."

Rory sighed, defeated, "Fine."

All during the drive home, Rory kept trying to convince her mother to accompany her on Sunday but Lorelai kept answering with jokes about rather doing very painful and lethal things than going to the club. As they walked in the diner for their post dinner coffee, Rory had enough.

"Ok Mom I get it. You'd rather inflict severe pain on yourself than go to the club with me." Rory sat down in a huff, which grabbed Jess's attention. Quickly he dropped two cups on the table and filled them for the ladies before asking, "What club?"

After taking a giant gulp of the bitter black liquid Lorelai answered, "Rory's grandfather is taking her golfing on Sunday and she wants me to go with her."

Jess stared at Rory, "But you suck at sports."

"It's for school. I have to pick a sport to play."

Jess kept staring, "But you suck at sports."

Rory looked up at her friend, "I know but it's for school."

"But you suck-"

Rory groaned and laid her head on the table. Lorelai looked up at Jess for a moment before a devilish smile came over her. "What about Jess?"

Jess swung his head so fast he thought he might have whiplash, "What about Jess _what _Lorelai?"

Lorelai looked over at her daughter, "What if Jess goes with you?"

Before Rory could open her mouth Jess answered, "I don't play sports."

Rory arched an eyebrow, "Because you suck too?"

Jess looked at his best friend, "I don't need sports for school."

Rory smiled, "Don't worry Jess. I'm not going to make you golf with me."

"You sure? I'd love to get him out of the diner for a day."

Jess turned and looked at his uncle. "Ha ha Luke. Funny."

Luke smiled briefly at his nephew, before walking back over to the counter. Pulling a wad of bills out, Luke quickly pulled out a fraction of the bills and called over, "Jess, paycheck."

Jess answered before walking over and scooping up the bills and counting them out before stuffing them in his back pocket. Walking back over to the women, Jess held up the container, "Anymore coffee, cause if not it's going in the garbage."

"Well when you put it that way." Rory gulped down the last of her coffee before holding the mug out with Jess to refill. Jess sighed and filled the mugs, using up the last in the liquid.

Jess then yelled to Luke and handed him the container before grabbing the receipts and sorting through them. Luke appeared a moment later and grabbed half of the receipts, going through them with Jess.

The two girls just watched the uncle and nephew silently, both mesmerized by the ironic situation. If they hadn't been completely different ages, heights and clothed differently, you would assume that they were the same person.

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other and smiled before standing up. They waved to the boys before heading home for the night.

Jess looked over at Luke, "You wouldn't have made me go golfing would you?"

Without looking up Luke answered, "Got those old golf clubs upstairs somewhere if you want to find out."

"No thanks."

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

"Interesting hat."

Rory looked up at Luke and smiled before putting the multi-colored hat on her head.

"I went golfing with my grandfather today."

"How was that?"

"It was good," Rory leaned forward and grabbed her coffee cup. "I even managed to hit the ball."

"Was it yours?"

"Not always." Rory finished the liquid in the cup and held it up so Luke could refill it. When he didn't refill it right away, she looked up. "Aren't you going to fill it?"

Luke sighed, "Yeah sorry." He started filling up the mug. "Just picturing attending your funeral in ten years."

"Only if coffee is extinct."

Luke rolled his eyes and walked away just as Lorelai entered the diner.

"My god this day, the swans, the tulle, my head." Lorelai sighed as she sat down. After ordering her food, Lorelai turned to look at her daughter. "What's with the hat?"

"Grandma gave it to me."

"Well that's just mean."

"It's not that bad."

"Have you looked in a mirror?"

Rory reached up and removed the hat, "Taking it off."

"Oh that reminds me." Lorelai stood up and walked over to the counter. "Hey Luke, where's Jess?"

Luke nodded to the left, "Storeroom. I needed him to take inventory."

Lorelai smiled before walking to the door. She opened it and saw Jess surrounded by boxes of supplies, writing into a book.

"How's the inventory coming?"

Jess looked up, "Fine, but if Luke asks we're out of pens."

Lorelai nodded, "I will keep that in mind." She walked fully into the room, "So I was wondering if you wanted to make some extra cash."

Jess closed the book, "Depends, what do I have to do?"

"Well, we have this big wedding at the end of the week, and most of the employees will be focused on the wedding. Especially Sookie."

Jess gave Lorelai a look, "You want me to babysit your best friend?"

"Not 'babysit' per se. Just make sure she doesn't break anything, cut anything off-"

"Fine, I'll do it."

Lorelai smiled, "Great, plus I need a waiter for the reception…"

Jess smiled lightly, "I'll do it."

"Great, I'll let you get back to doing 'inventory'." Lorelai winked before closing the door and walking back to her table, "So Rory's Golfing Adventure. Tell me"

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Rory sat at a table, manning the guest book of the wedding, when she saw her mother. Rory looked back down. Her mom had gone psycho over Rory borrowing a sweater and then they had a fight over who had bigger boobs. Rory knew it was a stupid fight, but neither she nor Lorelai had tried to make up yet.

But as Lorelai approached the table, Rory knew that the making up was around the corner.

Lorelai sat down and looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry. A crazy, evil spirit obsessed with bra size took over my body."

"It happens."

"She's gone now."

Rory smiled and nodded, "Good to know."

"I'm glad you're bonding with your grandparents. I just can't relate to it. We're too.." Lorelai sighed and looked back. "I'm glad you are though."

"If it makes you feel better, I think I got a fungus from the steam room."

Lorelai smiled and hugged her daughter, "It does. Thank you."

Rory smiled and looked out at the party. She noticed Jess waiting on a table and smiled. After telling her mom she was going to get cake, Rory walked over as Jess picked up a bottle of wine.

Jess noticed her and groaned, causing Rory to laugh, "You look like a penguin."

"I feel like one."

"Well, you can go dancing with Mary Poppins later."

"Now I feel better." Jess looked at her and smiled, "You look nice."

Rory blushed and looked at her feet, "Thanks." As she heard a slow song over the speakers, she looked up, "Dance with me."

Jess raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Dance with me."

"I'm working."

"You can spare a song."

When Jess set the bottle down Rory knew she had won. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out to the dance floor. Jess wrapped his arms loosely around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They just moved for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company.

Jess said quietly, "When was the last time we did this?"

Rory thought for a moment, "Seventh grade maybe?"

Jess nodded, "The Christmas Eve party?"

"Yeah."

The song ended but they kept dancing through the next three, talking about anything.

Lorelai looked on and watched her daughter with her best friend, a feeling of unease slowly settling in her gut.

**Yay! Another chapter done. I love feeling accomplished. I know some of you have asked when Rory and Jess will get together. Don't worry, it's coming. I have the SCENE written and everything. I just have to write the rest of the chapter. Anyway, Review!**


	4. S1:E4: The Deer Hunters

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy!**

**Ch. 4: The Deer Hunters**

She couldn't believe it. She kept staring at the paper but she couldn't comprehend it. A D. She had gotten a D. Rory Gilmore had gotten a D. She didn't understand it. She had never gotten a D in her life. Hell, she had never gotten a B in her life.

She felt like such a failure. She was supposed to be smart. But here she was, with a D.

Rory felt her spirits lift when the Inn came into sight. She struggled with the multiple bags on her shoulders, focusing on seeing her mom.

She finally made it to the kitchen and saw her mother.

She dropped the bags and asked, "Chocolate."

She pushed her failure out of mind so her mother wouldn't question her and summoned up enough enthusiasm, "Who's naked?"

"A food critic."

"How's his butt?"

As Lorelai read the article, and Sookie grew both excited and upset, Rory tried to listen, but she was stuck in her own mind. She couldn't stop thinking about the D. She just wanted to rip all of her hair out. Her thoughts then shifted to the test. If she studied really hard, she would get an A. Then the paper wouldn't matter at all. Rory felt a little better. She would just have to spend the week studying and everything would be okay.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief as she exited Chiton. She had just finished a Parent-Teacher conference that could only be described as hell on earth. The one bright spot had been Rory's teacher, Max Medina. Lorelai smiled thinking about him. He was cute, had dark hair and was funny. And he really seemed to care about Rory.

_Rory_

That made Lorelai's smile disappear. Rory had gotten a D. Rory had gotten a D and not told her. She didn't understand. Why had Rory not told her about the paper? Did she think that Lorelai would be mad?

Lorelai got into her car and started the drive home, intent on talking to Rory. And helping her with whatever she needed.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Rory sat in the diner, trying to do her homework. But after the sixth time erasing what she had wrote and her pencil breaking, she threw the writing utensil and put her head in her hands, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Here." Suddenly a plate of pie came into her line of vision and she smiled lightly. She looked up and asked, "What's this?"

Jess sat down across from her, "You look like you need pie."

Rory's eyebrows raised, "I do?"

Jess nodded, "Violent pencil-tossing usually signals a need for pie."

"Well now I know." Rory looked down at the book, ignoring the pie sitting next to her. Jess got the feeling that something was amiss.

"What's wrong?"

Rory looked up, "Nothing."

At Jess's look she sighed, "I have this big test on Friday and I need to study."

"You have to study so much that you'll ignore pie?"

"Jess."

"Well, you need to eat the pie."

"Or what?"

"I'll eat it." Jess reached forward and grabbed the plate.

"Jess!" Rory reached forward and grabbed the plate back and took a bite.

"Was that so hard?" Jess smirked and stood up as Lorelai walked through the door.

"Hello Bookworm."

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Rory, Jess and Lorelai sat in the Gilmores' living room, helping Rory study for her test the next morning.

Lorelai, laying across the couch asked, "_The Comedy of Errors_ written?"

Rory, pacing across the room and eating a bag of candy, "1590."

Jess, sitting on the floor, asked, "Published?"

"1698."

"Close, 1623."

Rory stared at her friend, "How's that close?"

Lorelai answered, "You got the 16 part right."

"I was off by 75 years."

"_Richard III_?" Jess asked, trying to keep Rory on track.

"1591."

"Nope."

"93?"

"Nope"

"96?"

"Nope."

"See, that's getting annoying."

Rory sat down, her eyes were getting heavy, but she had to stay awake. She had to keep studying.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

It was 2 AM and Lorelai had gone to bed about an hour ago. Rory and Jess were still up, studying.

Jess rubbed his eyes and looked over at Rory. Even at two in the morning she looked beautiful. Jess got that knot in his stomach again and had to clear his throat.

When Rory didn't look up, Jess moved closer to her and said, "Rory-"

"Ugh," Rory groaned as she opened another book. "I'm gonna fail."

Jess sighed and pushed his thoughts aside. "No you're not."

"Yes I am."

Jess moved and grabbed Rory's book, taking it away from her, earning a glare. "Rory, you know Shakespeare inside and out. You are going to ace that test and all of those snobs will bow down and worship you."

Rory met his eyes, "You think?"

Jess smiled, "I know."

Rory smiled, "Thanks." She stood up and walked towards the kitchen. I'm just going to go over my notes one more time."

Jess also stood but stayed by

on the couch, "Okay. I'll be here if you need anything."

"Jess, you should go home."

"I will when you go to bed."

Rory sighed, "Fine." She sat down at the kitchen table and opened her notes as Jess sat on the couch and opened his book.

A few minutes later, Rory picked up her notes and walked into the living room, about to ask a question when she saw Jess sleeping on the couch. Rory smiled. She put her notes down carefully and picked up the blanket and draped it over him. Rory couldn't help but notice that he was really cute when he slept.

Sighing, Rory dropped to the floor and laid against the couch, grabbing her notes.

A while later, Jess stirred and saw Rory against the couch, asleep. Jess moved and sat down next to her, covering them both with the blanket before drifting off again.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Rory slowly opened her eyes, trying to figure out why her neck hurt. She grew more confused when instead of seeing sheets, she saw a shirt. More specifically, Jess's shirt. Rory had moved during the night to where she was now, cuddling Jess in her sleep.

Rory blushed. She had never fallen asleep with a guy before. Yes there were times when Rory had stayed with Luke and Jess, but Jess had always slept on the couch.

Rory yawned and checked her watch. Realization turned to horror as she whispered, "Oh no."

She stood abruptly, causing Jess to stir as well. "Oh no!" Rory cried as she rushed towards her room.

Jess moved and, feeling the kink, rubbed his neck. "Such a bad sleeping idea."

"I'm late!"

Standing up slowly, Jess called "What?"

"I'm late, I missed my bus!" Lorelai walked down the stairs, yawning, she saw Jess. "Jess, why aren't you home?"

Jess shrugged, "I fell asleep."

Rory rushed out, her clothes half on, "I'm going to miss the test."

That sent Jess and Lorelai into action.

As Jess helped Rory load her books, Lorelai grabbed her keys.

"Jess!"

"What?"

"Take my keys, drive Rory to school."

"What about Luke?"

"I'll call him."

"Okay." Jess grabbed the keys and he and Rory sprinted for the car. Rory threw her books in the back and climbed in as Jess turned on the engine and drove away.

As Jess drove, Rory ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make it look decent. Then she started buttoning up her shirt and then reached for the sweatpants she was wearing under her skirt.

That got Jess's attention. "What are you-"

"I have to change. Just keep your eyes on the road." Rory snapped.

Jess did as he was told. As he came to a stop sign, Rory was searching through the car.

"Where are my notes?"

"Rory, you have all of your notes."

"No I don't. I can't find some of them."

"Rory, relax."

"I can't. I'm going to be late."

"No you're not."

"Jess, just shut up and-" their car shook and Rory and Jess sat in silence as a deer walked in front of the car.

"Did we just get hit by a deer?" Rory asked.

"I think so."

Rory sat back in her seat, feeling the tears well up. When Jess saw a few cascade down her cheeks, he whispered, "Rory."

"We need to go." Rory wiped her cheeks and sniffled and looked at Jess. "Well?"

Jess nodded and started driving again.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Later that day, Rory and Jess sat in the diner. Lorelai had just left to go back to work. Jess kept wanting to bring up earlier but he didn't want to upset Rory.

Finally, he figured out a plan. "I have a book for you upstairs."

Rory looked up. "You do?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah, come up with me." He turned and started walking towards the stairs with Rory following behind.

When they reached his room, Rory sat on his bed and Jess closed the door. They stayed in silence for a moment before Rory spoke, "So…the book?"

Jess crossed his arms, "What happened earlier?"

Rory shook her head. "Nothing."

"Rory."

Rory looked down at Jess's bed, too upset to look him in the face.

Jess sighed before walking over pulling Rory into a hug. He felt his shirt get wet where she was crying but he didn't say a word. He had to be here for Rory. He could ask what happened later. For now he was just going to let her cry.

**So…kinda sad, but I honestly think it works. Anyway we are getting closer to the SCENE. I am so excited. Anyway, you know the drill.**


	5. S1:E5: Cinnamon's Wake

**Ch. 5: Cinnamon's Wake**

Rory walked into the diner on Sunday afternoon on a mission.

"Luke."

The man in question walked out from the kitchen, carrying three plates. "What's up Rory?"

"I need you to cook."

As Luke walked to a table and set the food down he said, "I'll get you lunch in a minute."

"No, this isn't about lunch, but now that you mention it-"

Luke sighed, "Rory."

"Right." Taking a breath and making sure she wasn't being ignored, Rory started. "Chilton is having this bake sale tomorrow."

"Okay." Luke turned around and walked back behind the counter, opening the register as Rory continued.

"And everything has to be home-made."

"Uh huh." He closed the register and reached for the receipts.

Rory realized that he wasn't getting where she was going, "And I can't ask my mom to bake because she'll burn the house down."

"She'd burn the town down."

"True. So," Rory reached up and stole the receipts in his hand, making him look at her. "I need you to bake stuff for me."

Luke sighed, "Rory-"

"Please? I need to bring in something and I can't let Mom do it or else everyone will get food poisoning."

Luke tried to turn her down but looking into her eyes, he gave up, slumping his shoulders he asked, "What do I have to make and when do I have to have it done?"

Rory smiled widely, "Just some pie and cake and stuff like that. And I'll pick it up before school tomorrow." Standing up she grabbed her book before taking off, "Thanks Luke." She called as she flew out of the diner.

"You're welcome," Luke called back before groaning, "Caesar, I'm going to have to run to Doose's later."

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Sookie and Lorelai sat in Luke's, discussing the possibility of Lorelai dating Max Medina.

"He's so sexy and funny and he likes coffee."

"He sounds perfect for you."

"Who's perfect?" Lorelai and Sookie both smiled at Jess as he leaned against the back of the wall across from the counter.

"No one."

"You know I'm not that stupid."

Lorelai looked down at her burger, "Just this guy I kind of like."

Jess furrowed his brows, "Who?"

"Rory's teacher from Chilton." Sookie blurted.

"Sookie!" Lorelai glared at her best friend, causing Sookie to get up.

"Did you get onions?" before Lorelai could answer Sookie walked behind the counter and started fishing for onions.

Ignoring her friend, Lorelai turned her attention back to Jess. "Which teacher?"

Lorelai sighed, "Her English teacher."

"Isn't that the one who gave her the D?"

Lorelai's eyes widened, "She told you about the D?"

Jess shrugged, "On the infamous test day."

Lorelai relaxed, "Oh." Looking up at the teen Lorelai lowered her voice, "Please don't tell Rory about this."

"You haven't told her?"

"I just want to do the right thing. I don't want Rory to get attached to someone who doesn't turn out to be the guy." Lorelai sighed, "I don't want her getting hurt."

Moving so he was wiping down the counter Jess asked, "You do know that Rory's not a baby right?"

Lorelai scowled, "That's what he said." Relaxing Lorelai grabbed her drink, "Maybe I should loosen the rules a bit you know? Plus it'd be nice to get-"

"Laid?"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at the teen before saying, "Attention."

Just then Luke's voice silenced the conversation. "Sookie!"

Sookie held up her hands in surrender, "I was looking for your paprika."

Walking towards her Luke grew louder, "What have I said about the counter?"

"I know." Sookie quickly turned around and hurried back to her seat as Luke stalked to the counter, seeing Jess.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

Jess lifted his arm, "Sorry Luke, my shift doesn't start for another two minutes."

"Then get out from behind my counter."

Giving his uncle a look, Jess replied, "Happily" and walked around just as Rory came through the door, her eyes shining more brightly than usual.

Grabbing her mother's arm Rory spoke, "Mom, you better come."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Cinnamon." Lorelai quickly grabbed her bag before following Rory out of the diner.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Rory watched as her mother went to talk to her English teacher, unsure of what just happened. She spotted Jess out of the corner of her eye, and walked over to him. Tapping his shoulder when he turned around, she grabbed his collar and pulled him towards the porch.

Letting him go she pointed to the two people over at her house, "Do you know who that is?"

"Squinting Jess guessed, "Two nicely dressed burglars?"

"My mom and my English teacher."

"Oh." Jess turned to go but Rory stopped him.

"Oh? You knew?"

Jess shrugged, "Kind of."

Rory crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation. Jess sighed, "Your mom and Sookie were in the diner earlier and your mom mentioned the possibility of dating your teacher."

"And you didn't tell me this sooner?"

"She wanted to tell you."

"Why didn't she?"

"Because she's worried about you. She doesn't want you to get attached and then get hurt if it doesn't work out."

Rory shrugged, "I'm not a little kid. I can take care of myself."

"Should we talk about last week?"

Rory narrowed her eyes, "You promised to never bring it up."

Jess ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Rory, you cried for over an hour. Because of school. Your mom didn't want to upset you even more."

"Yeah?" Rory looked across the yard and back at Jess, "Well you just helped her." She walked away, causing Jess to slump on the porch.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

He stood there, watching. He stood there, preparing to apologize, and he watched. The exchange of words had only taken about a minute but it had felt like days.

"_I'm interested_." That's what she had said. This guy, who had just shown up about a month ago, had gone after her and she was interested.

Jess felt nauseous. He had to sit before he blacked out. He collapsed in the dirt, too mad to move.

She was interested…in a _bag boy_. Sure, Jess worked in a diner but at least he didn't have to wear a stupid apron.

With a disgusted sigh, Jess stood and made his way into the house, intent on sneaking a beer out.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Later that night, Rory lay in bed thinking about the conversation with her mother.

Her mother was dating her teacher. That would probably not help her out much with Paris. But that wasn't what was making her lie awake. It was what her mother had said about not controlling who you fall for.

"_You'll meet some great guy and your head will get all foggy and you won't even know what to do with yourself._"

Rory could attest to that. She couldn't even carry a normal conversation with Dean. Whenever she saw him, she would just blurt out the stupidest stuff. It wasn't like when she and Jess talked.

Rory got confused when she felt her stomach turn into knots. Why was she getting nervous over thinking about Jess?

She had known Jess all of her life, and she had never thought of him as anything more than a friend. But lately, she couldn't explain it. Every time she saw him, she got butterflies and her hands would start to sweat.

Rory sighed before turning on her side. She didn't have feelings. She couldn't.

_Or could she?_

**YAY! Another chapter done. I'm excited to continue. Review please!**


	6. S1:E6: Rory's Birthday Parties

**Have the last two chapters really been that bad? If they have I apologize. But this is the chapter I'm really excited about so I hope I get some reviews!**

**Ch. 6: Rory's Birthday Parties**

Rory woke up on October 8th, expecting to feel different. She got out of bed and walked towards her mirror, and did her birthday tradition.

She stared at herself in the mirror.

She tried to see if anything looked different. Her hair was still the plain shade of brown, her eyes were still bright blue. She still had those horrible freckles on her too pale skin. She stared down at her lips for moment. As stupid as it was, Rory felt like a loser. Here she was, on her sixteenth birthday and she had never kissed a guy.

Rory knew that a lot of girls had their first kiss before they turned sixteen. Hell, her mom got pregnant when she was fifteen. She also knew that some girls didn't get their first kiss until they were 17 or 18.

Rory sighed and continued looking at herself. Her chest was small, smaller than average. If she wore something bulky enough, it wouldn't even look like she had breasts.

She moved downward. Her body was okay, probably not something a Victoria's Secret model would want, but she had long legs and she could live with that.

Slowly, Rory got ready for school, dreading tonight. She would have to attend a party, that her grandma was throwing for her, and she didn't know half of the people who were invited.

There couldn't be anything worse than that. She wished she had told her mom, but her mom and her grandma had gone out shopping for her and had gotten along. Rory didn't want them to have another big fight, because it would end like it always did: bad.

Sighing, Rory finished tying her shoes and picked up her bag, walking towards the door. She was meeting Lane at Luke's for breakfast.

When Lane saw Rory she opened the conversation with, "You should not have to go to school today."

"I have to. Latin test."

As they entered the diner, Lane sighed, "Jeez, everyday you have a test. When do you have time to learn anything to be tested on?"

They sat at the counter but were stopped by Jess, "Wrong table."

Rory looked confused, "Since when is there a right table?"

Jess sighed, "Since the coffee cake that Luke baked and the balloons he blew up are at that table." He pointed to a table and Rory smiled when she saw the decorated table and cake on top.

'Aw, Luke's such a softy." Rory said as she started to stand up.

"Count to three and it'll be gone."

Rory smiled, "Thank him for me." Lane and Rory walked to her table and sat down.

"Are you ok?"

Rory shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I'm just not looking forward to tonight."

Jess walked over and joined them, cutting the cake, "It might not be that bad."

Rory gave Jess a look, "I have to spend my birthday with a bunch of kids who I've never spoken to, at a party that my grandmother planned."

Jess whistled, "Yeah, that might be bad." Jess checked his watch and stood up. "I've gotta go."

Rory's eyes widened, "What? I don't have to leave for another 15 minutes."

"I know, but I have some…stuff I have to do." Jess waved and walked towards the stairs.

Rory waved back and got up when she saw Luke walk out of the kitchen. She walked over and sat down. "Hey Luke."

Luke smiled, "Hey Rory. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, I also wanted to say thanks for the cake and balloons."

Luke's eyes narrowed in confusion, "What cake and balloons?"

"The ones at my table?" She gestured to the corner and Luke looked even more confused.

"I didn't do that."

"You didn't?"

Luke shook his head, "No. I just got down here." He adjusted his cap before speaking, "Jess opened this morning. He must have done it."

"But he said-" Rory stopped when she saw Jess reappear, he nodded to her before mouthing "Happy Birthday" and walked out of the diner.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

That night, Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner, both exhausted by the night's events. The party had gone horribly. When Emily had told Rory to make a speech, Rory had blown up at her grandmother, taking shelter in her mother's old room for the rest of the night.

Jess saw the girls and called, "How'd it go?"

Rory dropped into a seat, "Horrible."

Lorelai sat across from her and moaned, "That was so ugly."

Jess quickly dropped two mugs on the table before filling them to the brim. As he turned to leave Lorelai lifted her head, "Leave the pot."

Jess complied and went to stack the chairs. Rory stood up and walked over to him. "So why did you lie to me this morning?"

"What?"

"The cake and the balloons. Luke said that you opened this morning."

Jess looked down at the floor, "Insurance in case you hated it."

Rory hugged him quickly, whispering, "I loved it."

She pulled away and smiled at him, before going back to her coffee, leaving Jess smiling in the corner.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

It was Saturday night and the party at the Gilmores was in full swing. Sookie had just brought out the cake and everyone had finished singing "Happy Birthday." Rory was so happy. This is what last night should have been like. After she finished cutting into her own face, she sat down on the couch to eat her slice, but noticed that Jess had vanished. She quickly finished her cake before walking through the house, stopping occasionally to thank people for coming to her party.

She finally reached her bedroom door and opened it, seeing Jess standing by her bookshelf.

"Hi."

Jess turned and nodded, "Hey."

Rory took a step into the room, "You okay?"

"Yeah just," Jess took a breath, "Needed a breather."

Rory nodded, "Must get exhausting trying to avoid Ms. Patty all night."

"You have no idea."

Rory giggled before walking around the room, her eyes scanning the area. Jess watched her for a minute before asking, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my present."

Jess raised a brow, "What present?"

Rory smiled, "Don't play dumb. You always hide my present in my room."

Rory quickly moved and started shifting things in her room around, looking for her present. She checked her desk, the closet, her stuffed animals before moving to the bed. Just as she picked up a pillow Jess spoke, "There's nothing in here."

"Oh really?" Rory said challengingly as she pulled out a rectangular gift-wrapped item, causing Jess to reach for the gift.

"Don't open it."

"Why not?"

"Because-"

They started chasing each other around the small room, laughing as if they were kids.

Finally, Jess lunged and knocked Rory down onto her bed with him on top of her. Rory started laughing but stopped as soon as she looked into Jess's eyes. She had never noticed how dark or warm they were.

Rory didn't even register when Jess moved so that he was looking down on her, nor did she notice when he started leaning in. Rory felt her eyes close and felt their noses brush. She felt his breath on her chin and when their lips were mere millimeters apart, there was a knock on her door.

"Rory, you better not be hiding out in there. Get your ass out here!"

Rory and Jess jumped up, too embarrassed to look each other in the face. Rory jumped up and ran to the door, looking back at Jess for a moment before opening the door and leaving.

Jess waited a few minutes before slowly opening the door and, after checking to see that no one noticed him, snuck out the back door.

As he walked back to the diner, Jess thought about what had just happened. He had almost kissed her. And she didn't pull away. She had leaned in. Jess didn't know what to do now. He had had his big moment all planned out. He was going to get her alone after the party, give her his gift, tell her liked her and, if everything went according to plan, kiss her.

Jess stopped in front of the diner, a growl of frustration vibrating through his throat. He didn't have his keys. He expected Luke to be back before him so he didn't grab his. Jess sat down and was about to lay his head in hands when he realized something else.

He was carrying Rory's present. Jess groaned at the knowledge that he would have to go back to the party. He stood up and slowly walked back, taking his time as well as stopping at the bridge.

By the time he made it back to the house, the party had cleared up. Jess thought he could drop Rory's gift on her window sill and just talk to her tomorrow.

Jess started walking to Rory's window when he heard rustling and voices. He peaked through the bushes and saw Rory talking to the bag boy.

"You didn't have to get me a present."

"That's the rule. You get older, you get a gift."

Jess watched as she opened the box and pulled out a bracelet. "Oh wow!"

He watched as he put it on her and thought he was going to vomit. So he did the only thing he could think of. He dropped the gift and walked away.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Rory heard a twig snapped and looked up. She could have sworn that she saw something move but before she could go see, Dean's hand stopped her. "You ok?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah, I just um-" she gestured to the side of her house and before he could say a word she was gone.

She walked over to the bushes and, walking through, heard a soft crack.

She looked down and saw the brightly colored paper and couldn't believe what it was. It was _We the Living_ signed by Ayn Rand herself. Rory flicked through the pages and saw that Jess had written his notes throughout the book. Rory couldn't believe he had read through it. She had made him read _The Fountainhead_ a few years earlier. He had only made it about 100 pages before he gave up and said that if she ever made him read her again, he would burn her book collection.

Rory couldn't believe that he would put that much effort into reading Rand again, especially when he hated her.

Rory quickly closed the book and took off, she had to find Jess.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

"Jess!"

Jess kept walking, ignoring her.

"Jess!"

He heard her catching up to him but he kept going. He couldn't be around her, not right now.

"JESS!" Rory grabbed his shoulder and stopped, trying to catch her breath. She was not used to exercise. "Jess, what's wrong?"

"Rory, I can't talk to you right now."

"Why not? What'd I do?"

"Nothing, you didn't do anything." Jess turned and saw how upset she was. He saw the pink crown on her head, the bright blue eyes that he loved, the small freckles that adorned her nose. He saw that she had his gift in her hand. But then he noticed the small leather bracelet that now hung on her wrist.

He felt his anger flare again and turned to leave but her grip on his shoulder stopped him.

"No Jess, talk to me, tell me what's wrong!"

"Fine Rory!" Jess spun around so hard that Rory had to take a step back in order to avoid falling over. "You want to know what's wrong? Everything is wrong!" He started pacing and all she could do was stare.

"My mother abandons me, and I've never heard from her since. You might not know your dad that well Rory, but at least he acknowledges you every year. And this town, this stupid _To Kill A Mockingbird _town, where everyone has to butt in to everyone's lives and you can't find time to breathe, let alone think. And then I'm stuck sitting in a classroom with idiots all day long. Idiots who don't give a damn about anything." He suddenly stopped, his breath coming in pants.

"But that doesn't bug me." He said quietly before facing her. "What bugs me is that some idiot just blew into town and is taking the girl that I'm in love with."

Rory's eyes widened. The girl he was in love with, he didn't mean-

"Rory," Rory was surprised, he was now in front of her, his eyes wide and nervous, but before she could even answer, he kissed her.

**Mwahaha! I'm so evil. I'm sorry. I really am, but I planned it this way so…tough luck. Anyway, I have most of the next chapter done, so it shouldn't be too hard to get it updated in the next few days. Anyway, review and the new chapter might get here faster.**


	7. S1:E7: Kiss & Tell

**Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciated it. I'm hoping for three reviews for this one chapter, that's not too much to ask for right? Anyway, enjoy!**

**Ch. 7: Kiss And Tell**

Rory didn't know how to react. Jess Mariano, her best friend in the entire world, had kissed her. Her first kiss and it was with her best friend. But Rory didn't deny that it was amazing. She felt her stomach twist into knots like butterflies were fluttering about and her hands were shaking.

They stood there for a minute, kissing slowly, neither sure of what this meant or how it would affect their friendship. They were in a bubble and they wanted it to stay for as long as possible.

After another moment Jess broke the kiss, his eyes opening and finding hers staring back at him. He slowly let out a breath, whispering "Wow."

Rory quietly answered, "Yeah." Separating herself from him, Rory sat down in the grass, "What does this mean?"

Jess sat down, tracing the blades of grass that surrounded him. "I like you Rory." He looked up at her beautiful blue eyes, "More than just a friend. I want to be with you." He saw her swallow, and looked down again, "But if you don't feel that way then that's fine we-"

He was cut off by Rory kissing him again, but this time Jess leaned down so he was lying in the grass with Rory on top of him. Rory broke the kiss this time and smiled down at him, to which he commented, "Well, whatever happens, at least we know that works."

Rory giggled and looked to the side, listening to Jess's heart beat slow down. "Seriously though," Rory looked down as Jess sat up, causing Rory to sit down across from him. "Do you want to be with me? Because there's no turning back Rory. We can't date and then break up and go back to being friends. I need you to be all in."

"I'm all in." Rory's were soft yet so forceful, Jess thought he was dreaming. "I want to be with you. You're always there for me no matter what, you've never judged me, I can talk to you about anything. And," Rory's voice lowered, a blush tinting her cheeks, " that kiss was incredible."

Jess couldn't believe it. He wasn't supposed to get the girl. "But what about-"

"I'll talk to him." Rory lifted her wrist and stared at the leather strap, "And return the present."

Jess nodded, "Thanks." Jess moved so that he was sitting next to Rory and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "So…what do we tell people?"

Rory turned and looked up at him, "What do you want to do?"

Jess smirked, "I'm all for making out in the town square. Everyone would know plus Taylor would have a fit, win-win."

Rory blushed, "While that sounds embarrassing, could we keep it between us for a little while, just to get used to it?" At his questioning stare she continued, "I just don't really know how what to say or how to act or-"

She was cut off when Jess kissed her forehead and then nodded, "Sure, whatever you're comfortable with." Then he leaned over and whispered, "I'll hold off on the making out in the gazebo for a later time."

She blushed and buried her head in his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head before asking, "What about Lorelai?"

Rory took in a breath, "I'll talk to her. But not right now."

"Why?"

"It's just…a weird situation."

Jess nodded but didn't understand. "Okay, but you'll tell her soon right?"

"Right."

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Breakfast the next morning could best be described as interesting.

Rory had walked into Doose's first thing in the morning. Seeing Dean stacking baking soda, she slowly made her way over to him. Handing him back the bracelet, she explained that she didn't think it would work out. He nodded and said he understood. She smiled apologetically and walked out and went to the diner.

Walking in, her eyes found him quickly, he was taking Ms. Patty's post-hangover order. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach and walked up to the counter and waited patiently for him to appear.

He looked up and couldn't help but smile when he saw her, she looked beautiful. He walked over and handed her a cup of coffee, filling it slowly. She looked up and smiled at him, which he returned.

They both noticed the air slightly full of tension. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he kiss her? Hold her hand? Nothing at all?

He went for the easiest thing. "So what'd you think of your present?"

Rory smiled, "I loved it. Thank you."

"Anytime." He answered as he leaned forward so his forearms rested on the counter.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, unsure of what to say, how to act.

Suddenly the door opened and Jess straightened and took a step back. Rory's brows furrowed until she heard her mother's voice.

"Hey babe." Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "Where'd you disappear to last night? You weren't home when I finished cleaning up."

Rory glanced up at Jess, "Oh, I just…went for a walk."

"Oh, okay." Lorelai sat down next to her daughter and looked at Jess. "So Jess? I didn't see you last night either. Where'd you go?"

Jess shrugged, "I left early. But I forgot my keys so I just read."

"Outside?"

"It's Stars Hallow Lorelai."

She nodded, "True." Lorelai glanced between the teens for a second before remembering what she wanted. "Oh, I need coffee to go."

Jess nodded before grabbing a cup and filling it. Lorelai grabbed the mug and kissed the top of Rory's head, "Bye Sweets."

"Bye." Rory watched her mother leave before turning back to Jess. "So, do you maybe want to-"

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

Rory looked surprised, "Out? Like a-"

"Yes."

Rory looked down and blushed, "I'll check my schedule."

Jess raised an eyebrow, causing Rory to giggle.

"When?"

"Tonight."

Rory nodded, "Tonight sounds good."

"I thought you had to check your schedule."

"I already did. Tonight's free."

"Not anymore." Jess smirked at Rory and asked, "Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes please."

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

One month later, Rory got off the bus, smiling when she saw Jess sitting on the bench, holding a cup of coffee.

"Hi."

"Hey." He handed her the cup of coffee. "Andrew got a new shipment of books in. Thought we could go check them out."

Rory grinned, "Sounds good."

They walked across the street to Andrew's, saying hi to the owner when they walked in. They walked to the back section, looking through the new arrivals. Jess skimmed through the titles while Rory drank her coffee.

About twenty minutes later, they sat, reading their respective books. Jess reached over and interlocked their fingers. Rory smiled and kissed his cheek. Jess looked up and kissed her softly.

Rory touched his cheek as Jess wrapped an arm around her waist.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted the moment, "Oh my."

The couple broke apart, Rory's cheeks bright red. They quickly stood and looked at the interruption.

"Hi, Ms. Patty." Rory said quietly. She then looked to Jess, "I gotta go." And she took off, the book still in her hand.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

"Lane!" Rory raced into her best friend's house. Finding her at a table, she lowered her voice, "Lane, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Rory grabbed Lane's arm and pulled her upstairs to her room. As Rory closed the door, she turned around to face her friend. "I got kissed. And I shoplifted."

Lane's eyes widened, "What? Who kissed you?"

"Jess."

"Wha-"

"On my birthday."

"What, how-"

"And Ms. Patty saw us."

"Rory, slow down. What happened?"

Rory took a deep breath, trying to relax, "Jess kissed me on my birthday."

"Oh my-"

"And Ms. Patty saw us."

"Ms. Patty caught you on your birthday?"

"No, she saw us today."

"You and Jess were kissing today?"

"Yeah, we're together."

"You're togeth-"

"And I shoplifted! Andrew is going to hate me!"

"Rory! Calm down and explain everything."

Rory nodded and sat on Lane's bed, holding the stolen book in her hands. "Jess kissed me on my birthday."

Lane joined her friend. "I got that."

"He said he wanted to be with me."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Rory smiled, remembering the night. "We've been dating since then."

"You have?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah," a small smile gracing her features

"So what happened today?"

"Jess and I went into Andrew's earlier to look at books and we started kissing and Ms. Patty saw us."

Lane felt weird to ask but she had always been curious, "Is Jess a good kisser?"

Rory's face turned scarlet, "Lane!"

"So he is?"

Rory blushed but nodded quickly. "I gotta go tell my mom what happened." Rory jumped up and started walking towards the door and stopped. "I can't tell my mom."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't know about me and Jess."

"You didn't tell her?"

"The last time the subject of boys came up it got ugly."

"Yeah but that's because she thought you wanted to quit school over a guy, and that was a different guy."

"Yeah, but this is worse."

"How is it worse, it's Jess."

"Exactly. My mom's known Jess since he was a kid. This is going to double freak her out. And Luke! Luke raised Jess, and gave me food. They're both going to freak out."

Lane went and hugged her friend, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Rory shook her head, "No, I need to do this on my own." Rory picked up her backpack and waved, "I'll see you later."

Lane waved back, "Let me know how it goes."

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

As Lorelai walked down the street on Saturday, she felt like she was in a trance.

She just couldn't believe it. Rory had been kissed. Rory had been kissed by _Jess_. Lorelai should have known. They had always been close.

But Lorelai still couldn't believe it. Her daughter had been kissed, and she didn't tell her.

Did Rory not trust her? Lorelai wasn't sure, but she was going to find out.

Walking into the diner, Lorelai quickly realized that everyone knew what had happened. They had all stopped looking and were staring at her. Lorelai quickly walked over to Luke and grabbed his arm, leading him into the storeroom.

"Lorelai what's going on?" he asked as she closed the door.

She turned to face him, blurting out, "Jess kissed Rory."

Throughout the diner, a loud bellow of "WHAT" tore through the building. Jess, sensing the eruption was just beginning, quickly walked out of the diner.

"Sh." Lorelai hushed him before saying, "I don't want everyone's ears against the door."

"Sorry," Luke said quieter. "What happened?"

"Jess kissed Rory. I don't know when."

"Why didn't Rory tell you when?"

"Rory didn't tell me. Mrs. Kim did." Lorelai sat on one of the crates, "My daughter has her first kiss and she doesn't even tell me."

Luke walked over and sat next to Lorelai, "It's ok. She probably didn't know how to tell you."

Lorelai shook her head, "She should've known that she could always come to me. No matter what." She stood, grabbing her purse. "I need to go."

"Do you want anything? Coffee? Fries? Jess's head on a plate?"

Lorelai smiled softly, "No. I just…gotta get home to Rory."

Luke nodded, "Call me if you need anything."

"I will thanks." Lorelai smiled slightly before leaving the store room and heading home.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Lorelai sat on the couch later that night, waiting for Rory to get home from the fundraiser. She walked over to the window and glanced through. Seeing Rory walk up the road, Lorelai scurried back to her spot on the couch, opening her book as Rory opened the door.

"Sorry I was late."

"No big deal. There's Chinese in the fridge." Lorelai said, gesturing to the kitchen.

"Cool thanks." Rory said, heading towards the kitchen. Lorelai quickly got up and followed her.

As Rory opened the refrigerator, Lorelai asked, "So, kissed any cynical boys with over-gelled hair lately?"

"Who told-"

"Mrs. Kim."

Rory sighed, "Figures." Grabbing a container, Rory faced her mother.

"So…Jess?"

"Yup." Rory walked over to the cabinet, keeping her head down, and asked, "How long have you known?"

"Since this morning. You didn't think it would stay a secret did you? You two were making out in the bookstore."

Rory rolled her eyes, "We weren't making out."

"But you kissed?"

Rory stared at the container before quietly saying, "Yeah."

Lorelai sat down across from her daughter, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rory stared down at her food, "Because I thought you'd freak out."

"Because you and Jess kissed?"

"Because Jess and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. I was worried that if you found out, that you would tell me to not do it."

"Not do what?"

Rory took a deep breath, "Jess kissed me at my birthday party." Rory noticed her mother's eyes go wide before quickly speaking, "After we kissed, Jess told me that he wanted to be with me."

Lorelai was shocked, "He did?"

"Yeah, and he said that if we did, that we couldn't go back." Rory stared down at her food her voice smaller, "And I want to be with him."

"Are you sure?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah. Jess and I… we can talk about anything, and we can sit in silence and it's not weird, and he just…gets me."

Lorelai stood up and walked over to Rory, "I never wanted you to be afraid to talk about boys with me, even if the boy is Jess. Look, I don't love the way I found out, but I'm happy for you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I'm happy that you have someone who makes you happy. I'll get used to you and Jess and so will the rest of the town." Lorelai reached over and hugged her daughter, "And you know the town was waiting for it."

"They were?"

Lorelai nodded, "They've been betting on you and Jess since you two were in pull-ups."

Rory blushed lightly and hugged her mom tightly, "I love you Mom."

"I love you too kid." Looking at her daughter Lorelai asked, "Hey, how about a movie night? We can go get candy, hang out, talk?"

Rory nodded, "Okay."

Rory stood up and followed her mother out of the house.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Rory couldn't believe it. Lorelai had invited Jess to watch the movie with them so now she was on a date with Jess _and her mom_.

Rory felt so embarrassed. Sure Jess had hung out with them on movie nights before, but everything was different. Jess and her were together and her mother was supervising them.

Although, it hadn't actually gone that bad. Jess had come over. They had eaten pizza. Rory and Jess had laughed when the Oompa Loompas had appeared, temporarily distracting Lorelai. The movie was going on but now it was just Rory and Jess. Lorelai hadn't emerged from the kitchen and Rory hoped it was so they could have privacy.

They sat on the couch, Jess's arm around Rory's shoulders, them sitting close together as they watched Mike TeeVee get transported. They weren't speaking, but it wasn't awkward, just comfortable. After another moment of two, Jess turned his head and just looked at Rory for a moment. She was truly beautiful.

He watched her hair move slightly against the fabric of the couch, as she moved her shoulder so she could lean against his.

He listened to her breathing, soft and even, almost as she was asleep but he knew she wasn't.

He watched her pink lips, lips that he had kissed only a few times but he desperately wanted to kiss more.

Finally he stared at her eyes, the bright blue eyes that plagued his dreams and nightmares. The eyes that shone brightly no matter what, and the eyes that he could drown in.

He whispered lightly, "Rory."

Rory turned and looked at him, a question on her face.

He just stared into her face for a moment before asking, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Rory smiled, before saying, "I thought I already was?"

Jess smiled, the crooked grin making Rory's heart flutter, "Well, now it's just official."

Rory's smiled widened before kissing him softly, the kiss becoming deeper as Jess pulled her closer.

They parted and Jess kissed her forehead, before staring into her eyes.

Rory blushed and looked away, noticing that the movie had ended and now the blue screen stared at them. It was silent for a moment, but then Lorelai reappeared.

"Hey, I thought the movie had ended." Lorelai turned and looked at the teens on the couch. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed." She looked at Jess, "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and climbed the staircase, before turning back around, looking at her daughter, "Don't do anything on my couch."

The teens blushed bright red, making Lorelai smile at a mission accomplished, before going to bed.

**YAY! Done. Sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't really sure how to end this, but this came to me. So anyway, now they are together and I am really excited to write the next few episodes. So if you want to see a new chapter soon, REVIEW!**


	8. S1:E8: Love, War & Snow

**YAY! I got my three reviews. That made me excited. Anyway here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy.**

**Ch. 8: Love War & Snow**

Lorelai snuck downstairs, careful to not wake Rory, and made her way over to the wall. Opening the window she then walked to the answering machine and picked it up, bringing it over to the couch.

As she hit play, Lorelai closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the air and listening to one of Max Medina's message.

As she listened to it a third time, Lorelai heard a door open.

"Mom?" Rory called as she walked towards her mother, her arms clutching the robe around her chest.

Lorelai stopped the message before saying, "Sorry."

Rory turned on a lamp, "It's freezing in here." As Rory went to close the window, Lorelai stopped her.

"Close your eyes and breath." As her daughter did it, Lorelai's smile widened. "I smell snow."

Rory closed the window, "When will it hit?"

Lorelai looked up, "Tomorrow."

Rory nodded, "Tomorrow it is,"

Lorelai smiled, "Our First Snow Tradition?"

"What else." Rory looked to her side and noticed the answering machine, "How much longer are you going to listen to that?"

"When it stops being sexy."

"Ew." Rory's mouth turned down. "That's my teacher you're talking about."

"He's also grammatically correct." Lorelai gave her daughter a look, "Happy?"

Rory nodded, "Better." She then stood up, "I'm going back to bed."

Lorelai moved and grabbed her daughter's arm, "No not yet, just a few more-"

Lorelai was cut off when she pulled the sleeve on her daughter's robe, causing it to slip off her arm. Lorelai stared at her daughter for a second, assessing what she was wearing.

"Is that Jess's shirt?"

Rory blushed before covering herself up again, "No."

"Oh my god." Lorelai broke into a smile, "It is. You're sleeping in Jess's shirt."

Rory looked down, feeling her cheeks enflame more. "So?"

Lorelai started laughing, the mocking material bubbling up inside her. "So, you stole your boyfriend's shirt, so you could sleep in it."

Rory turned, "I'm going to bed."

Lorelai stood up, "Wait, why that shirt? Is it your favorite?"

"Night mom."

"Does it smell like him?"

"See you in the morning?" Rory quickly closed the door to her room. She took off her robe and put it on the hook, before climbing back into bed.

As she turned on her side, she quickly pulled the collar up, and after taking a quick sniff, fell asleep with a smile gracing her features.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

The next day, as Jess was going through his locker, Lane stalked up to him. "I have a bone to pick with you."

Jess raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me."

Lane started pacing, "See, Rory used to be so easy to talk to. She would always listen to me, give me advice, typical best friend stuff. But now-" she stopped, staring at Jess. "You had to go and make her your girlfriend, so now she can't think about anything else besides you. And it's driving me crazy."

"Because…?"

"Because I was telling her about my problems and she wouldn't listen to me, she was worried about her chemistry book. And when I finally got her to listen to me, you have to show up and then it's all about you two, and I'm the third wheel."

"Have you talked to Rory?"

"No, she won't listen. Didn't you listen? God." Lane exclaimed before storming away, leaving Jess confused.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Rory felt her heart leap into her throat as she looked at the photo album. There were pictures of her mom and dad in it. Rory became mesmerized looking at a time when she didn't exist and her parents were together and happy.

Rory always wondered what it would be like if her parents had gotten married. Would they still be together? Would she have siblings right now?

Rory knew one thing. If they had gotten married, then Lorelai wouldn't have gone to Stars Hallow. And then Rory would have never met Luke, Lane, or Jess.

Thinking about him lead Rory to the phone, dialing the diner's number. After three rings Luke answered.

"Hey, Luke, it's Rory. Is Jess there?"

"Yeah Rory hang on…Jess!"

Rory heard steps and felt a smile grace her features as Jess answered, "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hey, where are you?" Jess leaned against the wall, watching Luke as he made his way towards the reenactors.

"Hartford with my grandparents."

"That explains why your mother is walking around by herself."

"Yeah. I wish I was there right now."

"I wish you were too."

"Really?" Rory smiled and picked at a stray seam on the bed spread. "Did you have plans tonight?"

"I wouldn't call them 'plans.' I was just thinking we could-"

"Jess?" Rory asked but all she heard was static.

Suddenly Emily appeared, "You need to turn off the timer."

Rory gestured to the phone, "I think it went dead."

"It's just the storm Rory. You can call whoever later."

Rory sighed, "Okay." She hung up the phone before following her grandmother downstairs.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Lorelai was pleasantly surprised when Max Medina showed up in Stars Hallow. She was really surprised when she told him that he could stay with her. And she was happily surprised when they had kissed.

But this was NOT a pleasant surprise.

"Lane, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I was waiting for Rory and…I'-I'm sorry." Lane stumbled as she turned and rushed back into Rory's room.

Lorelai turned and mumbled, "I have to go in there." Before walking over to her daughter's best friend.

After helping Lane calm down, Lorelai walked back over to Max. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok." Max moved so he was across from her before leaning in slightly, "Where were we?"

Lorelai was quick to stop him, "Lane's staying here tonight."

Max sighed, "Can you recommend a hotel nearby."

Lorelai shook her head, "You can stay here."

"If it's not too much trouble."

"It's not." Lorelai leaned forward and kissed him before standing up. "Good night."

"Night."

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Rory stood in the doorway of her house, watching her mother and Mr. Medina talk. She could see that her mother was happy, but as Rory pulled the picture of her parents out of her pocket, she couldn't help but a little piece of sadness swallow her.

"Hey!"

Rory turned and smiled, watching Jess as he walked up to her. "What are you doing here?"

Jess shrugged, "You owe me a date." As he spoke, Jess pulled up a green object.

Rory's eyes and smile widened, "Seriously?"

Jess nodded. Rory ran over and hugged him, knocking them both into the snow. Jess smoothed her hair down before kissing her softly.

Rory kissed him back before standing up quickly, "I just gotta change real fast." She called before running into her house.

She emerged ten minutes later, eyes shining brightly as she walked over to him. Taking her gloved hand, Jess pulled Rory across the town square, and over to a large hill.

Rory surveyed the terrain before saying, "There's no one else here."

"The advantage of early morning on a Saturday." Jess quipped before dropping the sled on the ground.

Rory quickly got on, waiting for Jess to join her. After a moment, she turned to look at him. Jess sighed before getting behind her, as they flew down the hill.

**So..there's another one for you all. I was so excited to get three reviews now I'm pushing for five. Not too hard right?**


	9. S1:E9: Rory's Dance

**So…did I get too cocky when I asked for five reviews? I had gotten four for the previous chapter so I thought I could get five. But then I got none, so…I'm hoping to get two reviews, not too hard right? Enjoy!**

**Ch. 9: Rory's Dance**

Rory stood outside the diner, preparing for what she was about to do. She thought about just lying and tell her mother that he said no. But Lorelai would be able to tell. Or she'd charge down and threaten him.

Stupid Grandma for mentioning the formal.

Rory looked through the windows, trying to spot Jess. She saw him at the counter, reading. After taking another breath, she walked into the establishment, heading towards the counter.

Jess looked up and smiled, "Hey." He kissed her softly, parting only when Luke yelled at them. As Jess took a step back, Rory grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the stairs that lead to the apartment.

"Rory, what's up?" he asked but she refused to answer.

As they went into his room, Jess went to lean against his dresser and Rory closed his door before blurting, "Will you go to a dance with me?

Jess quirked his brow, "What?"

"The Chilton Formal is on Saturday, and my grandmother is making me go, and I know it'll probably suck, but still-"

"Sure."

Rory eyes widened. "Really?"

Jess shrugged, "Sure. It probably won't be as fun as having my head shaved, but you'll be there. It won't be that bad."

Rory smiled brightly, kissing Jess before pulling back slightly, "You do know you'll have to wear a tux right?"

"I'm sure Lorelai can hook me up." Jess whispered before bringing Rory's lips back to his.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

It was Saturday night and Jess was due to arrive any minute. Rory finished checking herself in the mirror and stood up, butterflies swirling madly in her stomach. She hoped Jess liked what she was wearing. It was a periwinkle off the shoulder dress that fit her perfectly.

Her mother's voice startled her, "Get out here!"

"Coming." Rory checked her reflection one last time before stepping out into the hall.

Lorelai, who was seated on the couch due to injuring her back, gasped, "Someone hit you with a pretty stick."

Rory twirled around, "You outdid yourself Mom."

As Lorelai fixed Rory's hair, Sookie appeared, calling, "I brought tacos."

Lorelai smiled, "Terrific."

As Rory grabbed a taco, Emily appeared. "Hello Rory."

"Hi Grandma." Rory smiled as she turned around, a napkin around her neck.

Emily eyed the food in her hand. "What is that?"

Rory shrugged, "Dinner," Before taking a bite.

As Rory took off her makeshift bib, she heard the door open. "I'm here."

Lorelai called out, "In here."

Jess walked into the living room, looking incredible. He was wearing black slacks and a black jacket with a dark shirt, unbuttoned at the collar.

"Hey Lorelai." Jess nodded as he walked around, before turning and seeing Rory.

"Hey." Jess walked over to her, whispering, "You look beautiful."

Rory blushed before picking up her coat. Jess turned and noticed Emily walk out of the kitchen. "Hi."

Emily gave him a look before saying coolly, "Hello."

Rory pulled on her coat as she stepped in front of Jess, "Grandma, this is Jess, my boyfriend."

Emily smiled tightly, "Nice to meet you."

Jess nodded, "You too Ma'am."

Lorelai had to bite her lip to not smile at the look on her mother's face.

"Well, we better get going." Rory said, ending the tension and pulling on Jess's arm. "Bye Mom."

"Be back by eleven." Emily called as they closed the door.

As they walked towards the car Jess whispered, "I'll bring you home at midnight just to piss her off."

Rory laughed, "No, it's fine. She won't be here when we get back anyway."

"Thank god." Jess mumbled. He opened the door for Rory and closed it behind her before walking over to the other side.

As he started the engine Rory asked, "Whose car is this?"

"Gypsy's."

Rory narrowed her eyes, "Gypsy doesn't own a car. She has a truck."

Jess shrugged, "Well, it might be a car from someone who needed his car fixed and won't be picking it up until tomorrow."

Rory laughed and kissed his cheek before sitting back and enjoying the ride.

After the teens left Emily turned to her daughter, "What do you know about his boy?"

Lorelai shrugged, "I know that he works in a diner and his parole officer has high hopes for him."

Emily crossed her arms over her chest before pacing through the room, "She said he was her boyfriend."

"Yeah, they've been official for a couple weeks now."

"How well do you know him?"

Lorelai took a breath, getting annoyed, "He's Rory's best friend. I've known him since he was six. He's Luke's nephew."

"Yes but-"

"Mom, relax. Jess is a good kid."

Well, okay." Emily started walking towards the door, but stopped, turning back to Lorelai, "What are you going to do?"

"Go to sleep?"

"Well, I can't leave you here. You can't move. Maybe I'll stay for tonight."

Lorelai stressed, "Mom, you really don't have to."

"I'll make some tea." As Emily walked towards the kitchen, Lorelai rubbed her temples, "A stroke would be so good right now."

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Later that night, after the dance Rory and Jess were walking back to her house, talking about the run-in with Tristan.

"He has a thing for you."

"He just bugs me all the time."

"He has a thing for you." Jess reiterated as they climbed the stairs to the front door.

"How would you know?"

"I'm a guy. We always know." They stopped in front of her door and Jess turned to her. "So, do I say good night here?"

Rory looked down, "Well, you don't have to." She looked up and met his eyes, a slight blush on her cheeks, "If you wanted to come in for a little while…"

Jess smirked, "After you."

Rory smiled and opened the door, walking into the house as quietly as she could. Jess followed behind and saw Rory standing by the couch. He walked over and saw Rory was checking on her mom.

"Is she okay?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah, she just hurt her back. I'm just glad she's not sleeping with her legs in the air again."

Jess nodded before quietly, pulling Rory across the hall into her room. "I gotta take this jacket off." Jess said as he started unbuttoning the black coat.

"Okay, I need to change anyway." Rory said as she grabbed pajamas from her drawer.

"Perfect." Jess smirked as he sat on her bed.

Rory blushed, "I meant I'm changing in the bathroom." She quickly left the room and took off the dress and slipped into her pajamas with cupcakes on them. She quickly took her hair down and checked her makeup before walking back to her room.

As she opened the door, she blushed when she saw Jess look her up and down before smirking. He walked over to her and kissed her slowly, his arms wrapping around her waist. They stood for a moment, slowly kissing, before Jess started walking them towards her bed.

They sat down slowly, mouths still connected. Jess moved so that Rory was lying down and he was above Rory, before disconnecting their mouths and his went towards her neck.

Breathing deeply Rory panted, "Jess. Stop."

Jess froze, looking up at her, "Sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's ok." Rory sat up so she was looking at him. "I just…don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Jess nodded, "I get it." He kissed her cheek before smiling and going to grab a book. He picked one up and sat down next to Rory on the bed. She cuddled up to his side and put her head on his shoulder.

"Will you read to me?"

"Are you six?"

Rory blushed, "No, I just…like it when you read."

Jess smirked as he opened to a page. As he took a breath, Rory said quietly, "Thank you for tonight. I was perfect."

Jess smiled, kissing her forehead, before reading aloud, not noticing that Rory was slowly drifting off to sleep next to him.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Emily Gilmore woke around dawn, unsure of where she was. Quickly remembering the night before, she stood up and went to check on the girls.

As she walked downstairs she noticed Lorelai curled up on the couch. She smiled, remembering the nice moment they had shared last night.

She then turned and walked towards Rory's room. As she cracked the door open, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped in horror.

Rory was asleep, but there was that boy in bed with her!

"Oh my God!"

Rory and Jess sprang up, confusion clouding their minds. Rory turned and blushed deeply, "Grandma this isn't-"

"Mom? What's wrong?" Lorelai called as she raced down the hall, her heart pounding. As she reached the door to Rory's room, Lorelai thought she'd have a heart attack. "Oh my god."

Rory blushed even deeper, trying to explain. "Mom, nothing-"

"Jess, what are you doing here?" Lorelai yelled.

Jess ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what to say. "Nothing! We-"

"Jess, go home." Lorelai said slowly, her voice low as if she was about to attack.

"Lorelai-"

"NOW!" Lorelai yelled.

Jess walked over and picked up his jacket, noticing Rory was on the brink of tears. He whispered, "It'll be ok." Before walking past the older women and making his way out of the house.

As they heard the door close, Emily stormed into the room. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. I am so ashamed. How dare you-"

"Mom! Go home."

Emily turned and stared at Lorelai, "Excuse me?"

Lorelai wrapped her arms around her chest, "This is not your problem Mom. We'll see you Friday."

Emily stared for a moment before leaving.

As the door slammed shut, Rory started talking, "Mom, nothing happened, I swear. I-"

"Rory. I can't look at you right now. I need coffee." Lorelai turned around and started walking towards the coffee maker, Rory following slowly behind.

Lorelai slammed the pot down before turning towards her daughter again. "What were you thinking?"

Rory looked down, "I didn't mean for it to happen, just-"

"Do you know what it's like to wake up with my mother here, screaming about my sixteen year old daughter having a boy in her room? In her bed?"

"Nothing happened! We got home, we were in my room, he was reading, we fell asleep."

"Pick a more interesting book next time."

"Mom-"

"You're going on the pill."

Rory's eyes widened, "What?"

"You are not getting pregnant!"

Rory shook her head, "I'm not sleeping with Jess!"

Lorelai started walking to Rory's room, "I'm bolting all of those windows shut. You are not going to be able to see him anymore."

Rory grabbed her arm, "Seriously, forbidding me from seeing my best friend?"

"You mean the guy that's planning about getting into your pants."

"Jess isn't like that!" Rory felt tears cascade down her cheeks.

"All teenage boys are like that. They start dating a girl and she thinks she's in love, but then you have sex with him, he breaks up with you and you are just one of the notches on his headboard!"

Rory crossed her arms, "Are we talking about me and Jess or you and Dad now?"

Lorelai's head snapped up, "Go to your room!"

Rory turned to go but stopped, "This is complete crap! You know nothing happened. You're just mad that I screwed up in front of Grandma. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I screwed up but I didn't do anything wrong, and you know it!"

Rory turned and fled into her room, slamming the door shut.

Lorelai stared at the door for a moment, regret bubbling up inside of her. She collapsed into a chair, laying her head in her hands, feeling the tears run down her cheeks.

**So, that was dramatic. I hope you all liked this one. Please review!**


	10. S1: E10: Forgiveness and Stuff

**Hey guys, I'm not dead! I'm sorry about the long wait, but I will hopefully continue on.**

**Ch. 10: Forgiveness and Stuff**

It had been nearly a week since the dance and Rory and Lorelai had only spoken a few words to each other. They both wanted to make up but were too stubborn to make the first move.

Rory hadn't seen Jess much either. Luke had grounded him and now Jess was only allowed at school and the diner. But on mornings when the diner had been full, Rory and Jess had snuck away to talk.

Friday morning was especially busy so Rory and Jess were up in the apartment eating breakfast.

"Have you talked to your mom yet?"

Rory looked up from her pancakes at Jess who was picking at his eggs. She sighed quietly, "No." At Jess' look she continued, "I want to but it's just been really tense and I don't know what to say and she should apologize because-"

"Rory if you found a boy in our teenage daughter's room, you would freak out too."

Rory stared at Jess a moment, "Did you say 'our' daughter?"

Jess felt himself turn red, "No, I said your, you're hearing things." He took a bite of eggs and chewed slowly, slightly relaxing when Rory spoke.

"Yeah, I would freak out, but I would have listened to what she had to say." Rory grumbled as she stabbed her food.

"Yeah, but Lorelai actually got pregnant, she was letting those thoughts take over."

Rory looked at Jess, "Thanks Dr. Phil, I feel so much better."

"I'm just saying," Jess pushed his plate away, staring at Rory. "Lorelai doesn't want you to make the same choices she did. And she thought you were. She knows she's wrong but doesn't want to admit it."

Rory nodded, "Yeah. I can't let this go on. I'll talk to her after dinner tonight." Rory checked her watch, "I gotta go. I'll see later."

Jess nodded and watched Rory put on her coat and backpack before kissing her lightly.

Rory smiled before taking off down the stairs. Jess picked up the plates and began washing as he heard heavy footsteps.

Luke opened the door and stared at the teen, "Was Rory up here?"

Jess shook his head, "Gee Uncle Luke, I don't think so or else we would be in my room, since we're teens and therefore having sex 24/7."

Luke growled, "That is not funny. You have two more days of being grounded, I wouldn't screw it up."

"Yes sir." Jess mock saluted before going to his room.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

That night as Jess sat at the counter reading, Lorelai walked in and made her way to where Jess sat. She ignored him as she yelled to Luke. "I need coffee!"

Luke walked out, "Keep your pants on." Grabbing a mug and filling it Luke asked, "Arn't you supposed to be at dinner?"

Lorelai smiled tightly, "I got disinvited."

"What do you mean?"

Lorelai took a sip of coffee, "I told my mother I'd be late, she said to not bother coming."

Luke softened, "I'm sorry, I know this week-"

"It's fine, I didn't want to go anyway." Lorelai shrugged before looking at Luke, "Do you have any festive food?"

Luke groaned, "Not again."

"Everyone else has some form of festive food or decorations, you should too."

"Ever heard that you shouldn't give in to peer pressure?" Luke asked.

"Overrated." Lorelai waved off before saying, "I'll just have a burger."

"Enjoy dying in five years." Luke called as he went to the kitchen.

"I look forward to it." Lorelai answered before glancing over at Jess. He was reading and hadn't said anything. She felt like trying to clear the air but was distracted by her phone ringing.

As she went to pick it up, Luke appeared, "Don't you dare."

"It's cold outside."

"No cell phones in the diner. After ten years you'd think you know."

"And after ten years of me answering my phone you would think you had given up." Lorelai retorted as her phone beeped, signaling a message. "Great." she sighed as she began listening to the message.

As Luke was about to tell her to leave, he became distracted by Taylor barging into the diner with carolers asking for free food.

Jess looked over at Lorelai and saw her eyes go wide. "Oh my god." she whispered.

Luke looked back, "What?"

Lorelai jumped up and grabbed her coat, "My father is in the hospital. That was Rory. I gotta go."

Lorelai started walking towards the door before stopping herself, "I don't have a car, Rory has it. What's the number for a cab?"

Jess could see she was becoming hysterical so he spoke up, "I'll drive you."

Lorelai looked up before nodding shakily. "Okay." Luke handed Jess the keys before calling out, "Okay guys, finish eating we're closing early."

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Jess and Lorelai were in Luke's truck, driving towards Hartford. They hadn't spoken a word to each other so far and Lorelai was beginning to lose it.

"My dad never bought me a doll."

Jess just looked over, "What?"

Lorelai continued, "My friends when I was younger always talked about their dads taking them to a store and getting them a doll. My dad never did that."

"Something we have in common." Jess said as he made a turn.

Lorelai looked over "Look Jess, about last week-"

"Nothing happened." Jess growled.

Lorelai nodded, "I know, but you have to understand, I was sixteen when I had Rory."

"I know."

"The same age she is now."

"I can count." Jess stopped at the light and looked over at Lorelai, "I know. But you have to know that I'm not going to force Rory into anything."

Lorelai sighed, "It's just when I saw you and Rory, I saw myself and Chris and after Rory was born he just vanished."

"Do you really think that I would do that?" Jess parked the car and looked over. "In case you forgot Lorelai, my parents both up and left me and I haven't talked to them since. I could never do that to my own kid."

Lorelai touched his shoulder gently, "I know but things change. I just don't want Rory getting hurt."

"Neither do I." Jess nodded. They sat there in silence both unsure of what to say. "We should probably go in." He said lowly.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

Lorelai was in Richard's room with Emily while Rory and Jess sat outside. Rory looked up at Jess, "Is everything okay?"

Jess smiled slightly and nodded, "I think so." He kissed her forehead as Rory spoke, "So you're free on Sunday?"

"What'd you have in mind?" Jess asked. Rory blushed before whispering in his ear. Jess grinned, "Seriously?"

Rory nodded before kissing him quickly. Lorelai walked out and over to the couple. Rory stood and hugged her mother tightly.

Lorelai smiled, relieved before saying, "I'm gonna head home kid."

Rory looked confused, "What about me?"

"I called Luke earlier and he told me that Jess was released early for good behavior. So you two go have fun."

Rory smiled brightly and hugged her mom tighter. "Thanks mom."

"No problem kid, but I do expect you alone in your bed tomorrow." Lorelai said jokingly.

Rory and Jess both blushed before nodding. Rory handed the keys to her mom before taking Jess' hand. Together the trio walked out into the night.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

"Come on Gilmore." Jess called as he ran through the square.

"I'm in a skirt, I can't run." Rory answered as she followed her boyfriend up to the gazebo.

"You can never run."

"True." Finally Rory caught up to Jess in the middle of the gazebo, taking in the Christmas lights around the town. "God the town is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Jess said quietly.

Rory blushed before pulling Jess to her. Jess wrapped an arm around her waist and caressed her cheek with the other. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck their foreheads touching.

"Merry Christmas Jess." she whispered.

"Happy New Year Rory," Jess replied before kissing her with all the passion he had.

**Yay, done. I want to apologize for taking so long and if there is anyone reading this story, I appreciate it.**


End file.
